Lady Aslla Piscu
by Lugia20711
Summary: Seven years ago Carly died in a car crash. Seven years later an army of blood-thirsty monsters (non Duel Sprits) serving an entity called "The Master" has secretly invaded the human and duel spirit world. Among them is a woman bearing the powers of the Earthbound Immortals and she is called Lady Aslla Piscu. How do the Signers stop an army led by an entity that's not human? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story I've been thinking about for a while. I am a Carly Nagisa/Carmine fan and I have wondered why Carly didn't regain her memories from being a Dark Signer. So this is just an idea about why she doesn't remember.**

**This story speaks about a new threat that does not have an easy to identify bad guy boss and blood-thirsty monsters that do not come from the Duel Sprit Realms. What I will tell you is this entity (referred to as "the master" or "master") has been planning, moving, and manipulating to take control of the human and Duel Sprit worlds. **

**I'm going to give you notes at the bottom of the chapters on how the story is going and on my Profile Page will be a bio on the monsters I use.**

**WARNING: I will be using the ****Japanese names**** for most of the characters and their monsters. When referring to dueling equipment I will be using the ****English names****. **

**I now present to you: Lady Aslla Piscu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.**

Prologue – How it all Begins

It was a dark night in Neo Domino City with a torrential downpour hitting the city so hard it was almost impossible to see where one was going. In an ugly yellow car a driver had her own downpour of tears filled with hurt, anger, and sorrow.

Carly Nagisa felt her tears coming down her face as she kept driving. Her vision of the road was made worse by the torrential downpour outside the car and tears welling in her eyes.

Carly had never been so angry, hurt and upset in her entire life. Two years ago Jack Atlas had left thinking about his carrier and leaving her, Mikage and Stephanie. Carly had cried about Jack leaving her for a month but she knew she couldn't cry about this forever. It wasn't healthy to dwell on things she couldn't change. So she focused her energies on advancing her carrier (In other words finding a better job than with her loathsome editor), doing volunteer work to keep busy, began changing the frumpy clothes she owned for more figure flattering and pretty outfits. She even began applied to the community college in Neo Domino and took classes to get her Associates Degree.

Carly even met new people and she went on some dates.

For two years everything had been going fine and the healing process was coming along smoothly.

Then two weeks ago Jack Atlas has come back to Neo Domino to visit his home for a month. Carly had figured he wouldn't come and see her. He would just visit Yusei and Martha then he would leave again. Carly had mentally braced herself so she wouldn't get hurt again.

On the day of his arrival she had been in her apartment working on an article for the newspaper and finishing up a term paper when there was a knock on the door. She had opened the door only to see Jack Atlas standing in her doorway with a box of expensive chocolates.

Carly had been stunned to see him and despite preparing herself mentally so there wouldn't be any more heartbreak, her heart started doing backflips.

Carly had let Jack in and they started talking about what had been happening in their lives. To her surprise he asked questions about her and what she had been doing.

"Well I've been keeping busy Jack," Carly replied, "I've been doing volunteer work, going to the Neo Domino Community College to get an Associates Degree, and I've gotten a better newspaper job that doesn't have me working with my slimy editor anymore."

"Well, I'm glad you have been keeping busy Carly. But where are your normal clothes?"

"If you mean the frumpy clothes you saw two years ago then I got rid of them. Misty, Mikage, and Stephanie helped me change my wardrobe. After you left I wanted a new look and to do something with my life."

"You looked just fine to me. I liked you the way you were."

"You should have said something Jack. I can't read your mind. Besides I wanted to look pretty and stop being invisible."

"Carly you're not ugly and you've always been beautiful to me."

"Then why didn't you say anything? You never once told me if I was pretty. I could have gone dressed in a burial shroud and a pair of pink pastel socks and you wouldn't have noticed."

"I don't know what a burial shroud is but I do know that I-"

"Jack did you ever pay attention to anything other than Duels, Turbo Dueling, yourself, and your hair? Because I don't think you know anything about me."

"I know a lot about you Carly. For example-"

"Really? Do you know what day is my birthday? Do you know what kinds of candy I like? Do you know where my dream vacation is located? And do you know what part of Neo Domino I come from?"

"Well, I do know-"

"And Jack don't you have a girlfriend?"

Jack blinked and said slowly, "Are you referring to Ivy Decept?"

Carly nodded and spoke, "If you have a girlfriend and you're giving me chocolates then I don't want them. I will not go out with a guy who cheats on his girlfriend. Even though I've heard things about Ivy Decept and none of it was flattering."

The room was quiet for about two seconds before Jack spoke in a soft and deadly voice, "That woman… no… that slimy pure evil creature in human skin is not my girlfriend."

Carly listened while Jack continued talking in the same tone,

"It's been a nightmare trying to get away from her. I was warned by others Ivy Decept was an evil woman, but I didn't listen and went out with her. It's only been a week since I finally managed to get away from her entirely. I have never hated anyone like I have hated Ivy Decept."

Jack looked back at Carly and spoke quietly, "I do not have a girlfriend and I have made it plain to the public that I am **never** getting back with Ivy Decept again."

Carly was quiet for a second then she spoke, "Then we won't mention Ivy Decept again."

The rest of the day they just talked and they shared the chocolates.

The next two weeks had been wonderful. Jack had shown up on the community college's campus multiple times to talk to her and walk around. They were seen riding around together on Jack's Duel Runner. Jack even took her back to the amusement park where they had had their unofficial "date" all of those years ago.

Then yesterday Jack had called her and asked if she would like to go out to dinner. He said he wanted to take her to _La Roseraie._

"Jack that is the most expensive restaurant in town! They require their guests to wear black tie and formal evening gowns! I don't have anything appropriate in my closet!"

"Carly, don't you have that dress you wear to formal functions?"

"When I updated my wardrobe I turned the bottom part of the dress into a shower curtain."

"A shower curtain? You can do that with a dress?"

"I got help and the pattern designs from a book called _2,000 uses for ugly dresses you don't want but can't get rid of_."

"Carly, do you have anything in your closet that comes close to formal evening wear?"

"I ordered a dress two weeks ago from an online dress website called and I received an email today from the company saying it should be here tomorrow."

"Alright, but if the dress doesn't arrive at your apartment tomorrow then I will buy you a new dress so we can go out to _La Roseraie_."

Carly had paused when she heard what Jack had said about buying her a new dress. Then she spoke quietly,

"Jack… What are you up to? You want to take me out to the most expensive place in the city and you are even offering to buy me a new dress. If I remember correctly you have never been this generous as long as I have known you. What is going on?"

"Carly… I just want to take you out to dinner," Jack spoke quietly, "I make more than enough money to pay for dinner and I just want to treat you."

Carly kept quiet during that little speech and stayed quiet afterword. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that had not left.

"Carly? …Carly, are you still there?"

She needed one thing cleared from her mind and asked,

"Jack …You're not using me to keep that toxic woman away from you?"

Jack's voice became hard and deadly, "Carly… I would never do such a thing to you. That monster knows I will never go back to her. She also knows if she ever hurts anyone-"

"Alright Jack. You need to calm down," Carly spoke quickly, "I just needed to be sure."

"Why would you ask such a thing Carly?"

Carly was quiet for a second then she spoke in a soft but firm tone,

"I don't want to get hurt again Jack."

The other end of the phone was quiet.

Carly continued talking in the same tone, "You were just…. being honest with me, Mikage and Stephanie. It hurt all three of us and all of managed to recover… but I don't think I could handle being hurt like that again. I don't know what would happen if…"

Jack spoke in a strangely muted voice, "Carly… I know I hurt you two years ago. But I want you to know that I am not using you to keep that… woman off my back."

Jack spoke again, "If you don't want to go to _La Roseraie_ then we don't have to."

Carly breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I would love to go to the _La Roseraie_ with you Jack."

"Thank you Carly. I will pick you up at eight tomorrow night, and if you don't have a dress by then we can go somewhere else."

Carly had been grinning when said thank you and to her delight the dress arrived the next day. It was a major improvement over the hideous dress she now used for a shower curtain. It was a royal purple a-line dress with a poncho top. The dress had a silver colored belt at the waist and at the bottom of the dress was a sliver pattern in the form of waves.

She spent all afternoon getting her hair and makeup done and carefully going through her jewelry. When everything was done Carly looked back in the mirror and couldn't believe how pretty she looked.

_Wow! I can't believe I look like this, _Carly thought, _All of those tips on make-up and fashion from Misty, Mikage, and Stephanie have paid off big time. But I think I am going to have to do something about those glasses. Maybe get contacts or a different style of glasses…_

Then the phone rang. Carly ran to grab it and said "Hello, Carly speaking"

"Carly, it's Jack. I need you to come over to the hotel right now."

Carly became puzzled. Yesterday Jack told her he would come and pick her up at her apartment at eight p.m. It was only a little after seven p.m. Jack had also mentioned that he would be at a photo shoot for most of the day and he wouldn't be able to answer his phone (He had given his personal assistant two weeks off while he was in Neo Domino City).

"Jack… you said you would come and get me at eight p.m. It's not even seven-thirty," then a thought hit Carly and she asked, "Jack did something happen to you?"

"Carly I really need you to come here. Nothing has happened to me. I just had a change in plans, and I have something for you," Jack spoke with a voice that could have melted butter.

"Well… alright Jack, I will be there as fast as I can. I can't wait to show you my dress for this evening."

"And I can't wait to see you Carly…"

Carly hung up the phone, quickly got her silver gladiator sandals on, grabbed her dress purse and left her apartment.

Everyone in the apartment lobby noticed Carly was dressed in a deep purple formal evening dress and had the biggest smile they had ever seen on a person.

Carly managed to make it to the hotel where Jack was staying and made her way to the elevator to go up to Jack's floor. In her purse was a card key Jack had left with her at her apartment when he had come to see her on his first day back in Neo Domino. He said she could use it but only when he was in his hotel room. She had flatly told him the only time she would use it was in case he ended up going to the hospital or if he was extremely ill (Carly refused to do something she would regret later).

She had made it Jack's hotel room and knocked on it.

The strange thing was while she had been traveling to the hotel and was now knocking on the door; she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

"Come in…"

Carly used the card key and came in the room.

And what she saw made her heart break and all of the hurt return.

Jack Atlas, the person Carly had lost her heart to again, was madly kissing Ivy Decept. The toxic woman he said he never would get back with….

…..The high beams of another car forced Carly to come back to reality. Carly had left the city limits and was on the outskirts of Neo Domino City. Carly was heading out of the city to calm down and keep away from Jack Atlas and his toxic girlfriend Ivy Decept.

_What a stupid idiot I've been, _Carly ranted to herself mentally, _What a stupid brain-dead idiot I was for opening that door, letting him inside my apartment and losing my heart to that selfish jerk once again! He didn't call you, email you, write to you, or even mention you while he was away reclaiming his title as World King for two years. Face it Carly Nagisa, Jack Atlas never loved you, he never said he loved you, and he will never love you! He is a cold-blooded heartless creep who has used you for some sick amusement! He seems to like toxic women who make the lives of others a living hell._

It was becoming harder and harder to see the road and the downpour was getting even worse.

Carly kept mentally ranting, _Why do I keep losing my heart to that creep!? Why can't I fall in love with someone who has normal looks and treats me like lady?! Jack still hasn't paid me back for all that money I spent on Blue-Eyes White Mountain Coffee!_

Unable to keep her rage inside her any longer Carly shut her crying eyes, let go of the steering wheel, and screamed,

"JACK ATLAS! I WANT YOU TO HURT AND SUFFER THE SAME WAY I AM RIGHT NOW! MAY YOU, YOUR BURNING SOUL, PRIDE, EGO, AND YOUR LOOKS-"

Carly never finished her enraged scream. The car began hydroplaning and spinning out of control. Carly immediately grabbed the steering wheel and tried to regain control. But there was no time to gain control.

The next thing Carly saw was a huge thick tree she was sure about a second ago there had not been standing there.

"NO-"

The car slammed into the tree and the last thing Carly saw were Jack Atlas's deep amethyst eyes looking back at hers.

The car had been severely damaged and Carly's body was pinned inside the wreckage.

Then outside the car there was movement in the downpour. A man walked slowly to the wrecked car. Behind the man were smaller figures walking at a respectful distance.

The man walking toward the car had to be over seven feet tall with chalky white skin that stood out in the darkness. The man was dressed in nothing but black, except for two dark-grey metallic pieces on his face. He had on a black 1940s styled Fedora hat that was three inches longer than normal. He was wearing a tight fitting black body suit that had long black belts and black buckles on the chest, arms, and legs. On his feet were long black leather combat boots that reached to just below the knees. Covering over the body suit was a long black trench coat that went down to between the knee and feet. The hands of the man were covered with black gloves. On the man's face was a metallic eye patch that covered his right eye. The other metallic piece was covering his mouth. This man's hair was black and close cropped. His exposed left eye was a deep penetrating sapphire blue. On the man's back was a black knapsack that was full of his equipment.

The smaller figures who were walking behind the man barely reached four feet. They looked like they were made out of solid black slime. There wasn't any indication of a face but the hands had elongated fingers. The small creatures made some very creepy sounds that sounded like the combination between scores of people who were quietly whispering (without the use of any identifiable words in any language) and snakes hissing.

The man walked to the wrecked car and pulled out a long elegantly decorated knife and began to cut through the wrecked car like the metal was made of soft butter. After two minutes of slicing through the car Carly's body was clear. The man pulled out a small bluish-white crystal and placed that crystal next to Carly's head. The crystal began to cover over Carly's body until Carly was encased inside the crystal.

Then man took the encased Carly out of the wreaked car and gently placed her on the grass. Then he placed his hand twelve inches above the crystal cocoon and began to search her mind and soul. He found Carly was unconscious badly hurt but still alive.

And she had the object his master had been looking for.

The man looked up at the small creatures and spoke in a quiet voice, "She is still alive and she has the Netherworld Crown within her soul. The Copy Worm must be set up now so we can return to the master by daybreak."

The small creatures nodded in unison. The man took of his knapsack and pulled out a foot long cylindrical capsule with a button in the middle. The man pressed the button on the capsule and it opened to reveal a sickly tan worm with a huge round mouth revealing sharp needle-like teeth. The worm came out of the capsule and tried to bite the man's hand. The man grabbed the worm's mouth and squeezed it shut. Then he reached into the crystal cocoon and plucked some strands of hair from Carly's head. Then with the hairs in one hand and the Copy Worm in another he walked back to the ruined car.

When he had gotten back to the car he placed the Copy Worm where Carly had been found. Then he let go of the worm's mouth. The Copy Worm tried to bite him, but the man force fed Carly's hairs to the worm. Then he placed his hand back over the worm's mouth and waited until the Copy Worm had swallowed the hairs.

The Copy Worm began to change its shape and length. Its foot long body grew longer, developed arms and legs, its head became more than just a mouth, and its tail vanished entirely.

After a few minutes in the driver's seat was no longer a sickly tan Copy Worm but a perfect mirror image of Carly after she had had her accident. The worm was even wearing a copy of the same royal purple gown that Carly had been wearing in the accident (and she was still wearing the original royal purple formal gown in the crystal cocoon).

The fake Carly lifted its head up and hissed at the man. The man gave the fake Carly a cold look and spoke quietly, "That is enough. As a Copy Worm you are to mimic this woman even after "Carly Nagisa" is in her grave."

The man felt his trench coat being tugged. He looked down to see one of the small black slime-like creatures holding up Carly's glasses. The man picked up the glasses and placed it on the fake Carly's head. Then he pulled out a small vial of clear liquid, grabbed the fake by the mouth and poured the liquid down the fake's throat. After a few seconds the copy became still and lifeless.

_Copy Worms,_ the man thought, _Useful creatures in causing diversions. This Copy Worm will make it seem like Miss Nagisa had died in an accident. If anyone were to cut open the worm they would find internal organs matching Miss Nagisa's. Copy Worms mimic the originals right down to the basic DNA. If anyone disturbs this Copy Worm after it has been placed in a grave they will feel it's monstrous appetite. _

The man then raised his hand over the part of the car that had been sliced away to get Carly Nagisa out. His hand began to glow an eerie blue and that part of the car folded back to being what it looked like before it had been damaged.

When that was done the man walked back to the cocoon containing Carly, picked the cocoon up bridal style, and walked away into the dark words with the slime-like monsters following at a respectful distance.

In less than a minute everything was still at the accident save it for the rain still coming down in torrents and the trickle of blood coming from the body inside the car.

2:34 a.m. at Security HQ

Ushio yawned at his desk and kept thinking to himself why he had gone on graveyard shift again. He should have been at home with his wife Mikage, and fast asleep in their nice soft bed. But no… instead his boss had to take this time of year to go on a two week trip to Fiji when he was needed the most.

Ushio didn't mind doing paperwork inside a dry office and having been promoted higher-up in the ranks of Security. It was better than riding around outside in the torrential downpour.

Ushio looked at the pictures on his desk and smiled at them. On his desk were two pictures and a framed newspaper article of him and Mikage's marriage.

The first picture was the photo of Team 5Ds victory in the WRGP Tournament. It showed Team 5Ds celebrating their victory. Ushio thought back to the memory of Team 5Ds fighting to save the world from Yliaster.

Ushio had to admit it was nice to think he had contributed to help the Signers save the world, and he sometimes found himself longing for some form of excitement instead of sitting at his desk doing paperwork and managing younger Security Officers.

But then he would remind himself he was married to the best woman who had ever been in his life and sitting here at this desk was worth it.

The next photo was of Mikage in her wedding dress. Ushio had become attracted to Mikage during their running around the amusement park following Jack and Carly. The attraction grew when both of them were with the Signers during the battles with the Dark Signers. Then; for him at least, his feelings for Mikage became even stronger when both of them had been promoted and made into partners. When Jack had broken Mikage, Carly, and Stephanie's hearts, Ushio was the one who had gone in to help pick-up the pieces of Mikage's broken heart.

"Mikage, I know you're hurting from Jack Atlas breaking your heart-"

"Don't say his name! You don't know how I feel or what I am going through!"

Ushio waited after the outburst then spoke in a quiet but commanding voice, "You're correct Mikage, I don't know what you're going through or what you feel like. I can't be Jack Atlas; only Jack Atlas can be Jack Atlas."

Mikage looked at Ushio with tears of hurt coming down her eyes.

"But… but if you ever need to talk or have someone listen to you… then just come see me and I will listen to whatever you need to say, okay?"

Mikage just got up and left Ushio.

_Well, it was worth a try and I am very happy I'm not like Jack Atlas._

After five days Mikage appeared in Ushio's office and said quietly, "Is the offer to talk still open?"

"It's always open Mikage."

That was the beginning of their relationship that went from talking that led to dating and then went to Ushio proposing. One of the happiest days in his life was when Mikage said yes to his marriage proposal.

A year later he and Mikage were married. The invited included family, the members of former Team 5Ds (minus Jack Atlas who didn't appear but sent a very nice wedding present), the orphans, Martha, Dr. Schidmit, Mr. Bashford, Security members, and other duel teams came to their wedding.

Ushio's eyes moved to the newspaper article that talked about their wedding. Carly Nagisa had written the article and had been the maid of honor at their wedding. Carly had made sure the article was done in good taste and had submitted the draft to him and Mikage for their approval before sending it to the paper.

… A banging, shouting, and slamming sound in the hallway brought Ushio back to reality. With that sound came a man's voice that Ushio knew all too well.

"WHERE IS USHIO!? WHERE IS HE!?"

Ushio got up from his desk, walked over to the door, and opened the door to see the back of Jack Atlas's white trench coat.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT THE STAFF JACK! MY OFFICE IS RIGHT HERE AND I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOU DO!"

Jack turned around and spoke quietly, "Really Ushio… you didn't have to yell right behind me."

"Then don't come down the hall shouting for me," Ushio hissed, "If you needed to talk to me then you could have asked the front desk for my office or you could have talked to one of the on duty officers. Now why are you yelling for me at 2:48 a.m.?"

Ushio saw Jack's face after he stopped hissing. He had not seen this expression since Carly went missing during before the battle with the Dark Signers.

Ushio walked back into his office with Jack following right behind him.

Before Ushio even got to offer Jack a seat at his desk Jack started talking in a tone Ushio had never heard before.

"Ushio, I can't find Carly! I was supposed to meet her at her apartment at eight so we could go out for dinner. She wasn't at her apartment and a resident of the apartment said Carly left her apartment around seven dressed in her best and hasn't returned! I've been riding all over this city looking for Carly, and I've been calling her cell phone but she doesn't pick up. I can't find her anywhere."

Ushio was very surprised to hear the worry in Jack's voice. As long as he had known Jack he had only cared about himself and didn't lose his cool. The only person who had gotten through to Jack and had shown they could handle his personality was Carly.

Then two years ago Jack went and broke Mikage, Carly, and Stephanie's hearts. Carly had taken it harder and longer than Mikage and Stephanie to heal. But she had managed to start healing and kept herself busy. Mikage, Carly, and Stephanie had gone from being romantic rivals to best friends.

Ushio wasn't feeling sympathetic to Jack, but if Carly was missing then a search would have to be done quickly.

Ushio spoke, "I don't know where Carly could have gone Jack. But I will send out some patrolmen and have them start looking for her."

Jack opened his mouth to speak when the phone rang on Ushio's desk.

Ushio walked over to it, picked it up and started speaking.

"Hello, Ushio speaking"

Jack had become irritated that the phone had interrupted this conversation with Ushio. He needed Ushio to get off the phone and help him find Carly. It wasn't like her to just leave without leaving a note or a phone message. The last time this had happened Carly had turned into a Dark Signer.

Carly… when Jack saw Carly open the door two weeks ago and he saw her face he knew he would always love her. When he had been competing and traveling for two years he kept seeing Carly's face everywhere he went. He heard upbeat energetic voice when other people were talking and every time he passed stores selling glasses he could see her gigantic glasses sitting on her face.

Jack had tried to put Carly behind him and began dating a very beautiful woman named Ivy Decept, who was the top model in America. He had been warned about her by his personal assistant Mrs. Joan Cattermole saying that Miss Decept had a cruel and heartless streak as long as the entire length of the Pacific Ocean. Mrs. Cattermole knew because she used to be the personal assistant to Miss Decept. Miss Decept didn't forget when someone made her angry and she never forgot.

Well… He started dating Ivy who was obviously very delighted that Jack Atlas wanted to date her. But after a few dates Jack saw Ivy's ugly personality and wanted to stop dating her. Well, Ivy found ways to make it harder for him to get away from her. She clung to him like red wine stains on a white carpet.

After two years drama he finally managed to detach Ivy Decept completely. But he always felt she let go a little too easy for his comfort.

As far has he knew Ivy Decept was currently in Italy doing a spring fashion shoot. But when Ivy wanted to bully someone because they had made her angry she had a long reach and plenty of people to do her dirty work for her.

Jack suddenly noticed the color on Ushio's face had become extremely pale, like coffee with too much milk mixed in. His voice became strained and upset,

"Are you sure that's her?"

Jack didn't wait. He grabbed the phone out of Ushio's hand and heard what the patrolman was saying,

"…. Carly Nagisa is dead, sir. We found the car a mile out of town."

"THAT IS A LIE! SHE CAN'T BE A MILE OUT OF TOWN!" roared Jack.

"Who is this?! Where is my boss?"

Ushio pulled the phone out of Jack's hands and switched it over to speaker phone. Then Ushio started talking again,

"Any idea why she would be out of the city on a night like this? And any indication of what happened?"

"We won't know until we get the body and the car brought back to Security H.Q. But we can't do that until the storm stops. Most likely she lost control of the car and it crashed into a tree."

"But here is the strange thing…"

Ushio and Jack listened for what was coming next.

"… I've been doing patrols down this road for five years and I know every part of this road where she crashed. I've never seen this tree here before."

Ushio and Jack gave each other looks (Jack gave a look of pure rage and Ushio a look of confusion).

Ushio spoke, "We will look into it. Just give the coordinates of the car crash and we will send a team out."

With a "Yes Sir" the line went quiet and Ushio looked at Jack.

Jack's face had become a mask to hide his thoughts. Ushio couldn't tell what Jack was thinking or what he was feeling. But Ushio was sure about one thing.

Jack Atlas had just lost Carly Nagisa.

Without another word from either of them Jack quickly left the room. Ushio could have sworn he saw Jack's eyes get moist.

Walking down a gigantic corridor made of a metallic substance and decorated in a strange organic style with torches burning a strange sickly blue flame was the man from the car crash. He was carrying the crystal cocoon with Carly still inside it. Behind him were the small slime creatures still walking at a respectful distance.

The man kept walking down the corridor with his sight aimed at the giant doors at the end of the hall.

Behind those doors was the being everyone called "the master."

The man kept walking forward and never taking his eyes off the door. He was making sure his mind would remain calm and quiet so the master would not be interested in looking into his thoughts… or what was in the his heart for that matter.

When the man had made it to the door he stood outside while the slime creatures stayed ten feet away from the door.

The door opened and the man shut his eyes before he walked in. Then he slowly walked inside the room and shifted Carly so he would be more comfortable when he carried her.

The man walked to the spot he always stood at when he was talking to the master. He had walked there so many times he knew the place by heart.

When he got there he stood still and could sense the master was watching him.

**Slade… Is this the one…?**

Slade kept his eyes shut and didn't even flinch when he heard that voice. He had learned long ago to smother his emotions almost to the point where he couldn't feel joy, anger or the other emotions living beings felt. The master's voice was one of the most horrible things a living thing could hear. It was colder than dry ice, more poisonous than nightshade, and blacker than pitch-black.

Slade spoke quietly, "Yes, this is the one who has the Netherworld Crown in her soul."

Slade could sense the master coming closer to him and could feel the master looking at Carly in his arms.

**Place her on the ground so she may be examined and I can see this Jewel myself.**

Slade carefully placed Carly on the ground and waited. Slade knew the master was only interested in the Jewel called the Netherworld Crown.

After some moments Slade heard what sounded like a growl of annoyance then,

**I did not foresee this complication…**

Slade spoke in his quiet tone, "Complication master?"

**The Netherworld Crown cannot be removed from this woman's soul. If this woman died the Netherworld Crown would go back to the Netherworld and as long as she continues to live the Netherworld Crown would remain in her soul. She knew this was in her and made sure no one but her could use its power….**

Slade heard his master be quiet for several moments then,

**Slade how did you find this woman?**

"After the defeat of the Earthbound Immortals I traveled all over the city where the battle took place called Neo Domino City in a country called Japan. This woman was one of five people possessed by Earthbound Immortals. Every one of them remembered what happened to them but she did not. I watched her movements and I watched her as she slept. In her sleep she remembered what had happened to her and what she did to prevent the Netherworld Crown from being used," Slade paused for a second then he continued, "I could not take her after the battle with the Earthbounds because the Signers were gaining power. The last thing you needed master was to be detected."

Slade stopped talking and waited for the master to respond to what he had said. After what felt like eternity Slade felt something change in the room; an emotional change.

It felt like the master had become interested in her.

**Slade… does she have a name?**

Slade spoke in his quiet tone, "Her name is Carly Nagsia and she was the Dark Signer for the Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu; the humming bird."

**How did she get in this condition?**

Slade told the master about what had happened during the last two weeks and he told the master about what had occurred at the hotel.

**Humans… they are more interesting than I thought. I see you have placed her in suspended animation to prevent her death. Good… this has taken an unexpected turn for the better.**

Slade kept quiet. He was not going to question what his master was going to do.

**I cannot use the Netherworld Crown's power nor can I remove it. But I can have her activate it's power. In her badly weakened condition and her emotional state she will subconsciously activate the jewel's power.**

If Slade had been able to open his eyes and watch the crystal cocoon he would have seen the crystal turn from bluish-white and clear to Earthbound Immortal Black and impossible to see through. Then the black cocoon had the orange mark of the humming bird. Then four different colored and different sized orbs came out of the cocoon. One biggest orb was red, the next orb was blue and slightly smaller, and the last two orbs were white and about the size of human eyes.

**This woman is Carly Nagisa no more. From now on she will be known as Lady Aslla Piscu…**

Slade kept his eyes closed and listened to the rest of his master's words. He knew the Netherworld Crown had been activated and what his master had taken would only keep her under the master's control.

**... and this lovely one will be the Signer's demise!**

**Okay, so that was a long opening but hopefully this has placed the groundwork for the story. So far we have two conflicting stories from Jack and from Carly. We have a jewel inside Carly's soul left there by the Earthbound Immortals that Carly made herself forget. The orbs removed from the cocoon (I will let the reader guess what they are), and a fake Carly that is a trap waiting to be sprung.**

**The battle to save humanity and Duel Sprits is about to begin!**

**Please R&R, and remember I accept creative criticism but don't send flames.**


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

**Here is chapter one of ****Lady Aslla Piscu. ****In this chapter the reader will get to see what has happened to the Signers and some of their allies during the last seven years.**

**There was a data glitch in the Prologue. One of the sentences should have gone like this:**

"**Carly, do you have anything in your closet that comes close to formal evening wear?"**

"**I ordered a dress two weeks ago from an online dress website called and I received an email today from the company it should be should be here tomorrow."**

__**didn't show up in the last chapter even after I tried to correct it.**

**I have begun the monster guide on my Profile Page. I will be updating the guide while the story continues.**

**Note: the Prologue shows up as Chapter 1. The real Chapter 1 is the one with Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. If I did everyone would have a gotten together and Crow would have had a girlfriend.**

Chapter 1-Birthday Surprises

Seven years had passed since that horrible night and most of the Signers were at Martha's house preparing for a surprise birthday party.

"Martha, where did you put the cake?"

"Crow I'm decorating the cake right now with Stephanie."

Crow Hogan had made a quite a name for himself in the Dueling world. He had gained fame and fans (his fans were mostly kids who were attracted to Crow like metal shavings to a magnet). After years of dueling around the world Crow realized he had had enough of traveling and wanted to settle down and stay closer to his kids.

When Crow had returned to Neo Domino City he had visited Yusei and had spent a lot of time with his kids at Martha's. While he had been thinking about what he had wanted to do Crow had gone to the Café La Green for a stroll down memory lane.

While he had been there he saw a guy bad mouthing a waitress.

"What kind a slop is this! You have cheated me!"

The poor woman looked like she was trying not to cry. She stuttered,

"B-b-but S-S-Seth this is the b-best the c-c-café has..."

Crow felt his fingers curl into a fist and the disgust rise within him as this guy kept yelling at her.

"Stephanie you told me this coffee was the best the café had! This coffee is junk! I have had it with-"

The guy stopped yelling when Crow tapped him on the shoulder and spoke in a hard, sharp and cold voice,

"Hey, stop yelling at her! She brought you what you ordered and if you don't like it then go somewhere else!"

The creepy guy hissed at Crow, "I have every right to yell at my girlfriend and-"

"You have no right to yell at anyone! The best thing you can do is go away and never go near her again!"

The guy didn't say anything again to Crow but hissed at the waitress, "I'm done with you Stephanie! I will never see you again!"

The guy threw down the amount and stomped off.

Crow turned around and realized who this was. It was Stephanie who had been in Jack Atlas's fan club years ago. She looked like she had been through hell with big dark circles under her eyes.

Crow spoke, "I know you; your name is Stephanie and you were part of Jack's fan club all those years ago."

She nodded. Crow continued talking, "Are you okay and who was that slime ball?"

Stephanie spoke, "I'll be fine in a little while and that was my boyfriend."

There was a pause for a second then Crow said, "Are you going to be alright?"

Stephanie didn't answer the question and said, "I'm sorry, but I need to get back to work."

At the end of the day when Stephanie gathered up her stuff and left the restaurant. While she walked away from the restaurant she saw Crow sitting on his runner looking at her. She was surprised he was still here.

She walked over to Crow and spoke, "I thought you left Mr. Hogan."

Crow gave her one of his crazy grins and spoke, "You don't have to call me Mr. Hogan Stephanie. My name is Crow and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you…. Crow, and thank you for checking on me."

After a few weeks of talking Crow and Stephanie ended up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. They had been together for a year and Crow had finally decided to still remain a duelist but he would mostly remain in Neo Domino City for dueling tournaments.

In another part of the house came an argument about the banner over the door.

"Rua the banner is still too low. People are going to hit their heads when walking through the hallway."

Ruka gave a growl and spoke, "Look Ruka if you want the banner raised then come help me move it."

Ruka and Rua had come a long way from being the youngest members of Team 5Ds. They were paying a three month long visit to see Yusei and Aki (who had been married for eight months), Ushio and Mikage, and Crow and Stephanie.

Rua had grown to be five foot eleven and had taken to dressing like Yusei. His ponytail had been replaced by a crew cut. He had matured somewhat, but when he got excited or scared his old personality came out. He was trying to become a professional duelist and he kept practicing whenever or wherever he could.

Ruka had also grown and still had the power to talk to Duel Spirits and could still travel to the Spirit World. The pigtails had vanished and were replaced by long hair that went to just below the shoulder blades. Ruka didn't know what she wanted to do in life so for now she was currently in a University studying.

In the kitchen along with Martha and Stephanie were Misty and Mikage helping finish dinner.

Misty looked up from her work and asked, "Martha how is the stew coming along?"

Martha looked up from her work with the cake and looked at the stew Misty was cooking with Mikage.

Martha smiled and said, "The stew is coming along fine. He will love it when he sees it."

Mikage looked up from her work and spoke, "Where did Ushio go? He was supposed to have come back with take-out for the party about now."

Martha spoke, "Your husband called and said he was bringing the food back. The senator also called and said he and his wife were bringing the birthday boy to the party."

Misty and Kiyru had been married for almost two years and Misty was still modeling. Kiyru and Misty had accidently run into each other about five years ago when Misty was doing a photoshoot out near Crash Town.

They had reconnected and after spending time together they began dating each other. Nico and West liked Misty and she grew to like them. When Kiyru got married to Misty he took Nico and West with him.

Kiyru was currently decorating the dining room. Nico and West were finishing up wrapping presents.

Ushio and Mikage had been married for eight years and they now had a handsome seven year old boy named Taiki. Mikage was now four months pregnant with their second child.

There was a knock on the door and everyone heard Taiki squeal out, "Daddy! Daddy's here!"

Crow ran to the door to see Taiki open the door to let Ushio in (Ushio's arms were full of brown paper bags full of food).

"Can I carry anything daddy?" Taiki asked

Ushio gave his son a smile and said, "Thank you Taiki but daddy has everything under control."

Crow saw Taiki's disappointed face and gave Ushio a pointed look. Ushio spoke quickly, "Taiki you have a more important job to do. I need you to keep a lookout for the senator's car."

Taiki's face lit up and said, "Okay, I'll keep looking for the car."

After Taiki went back to his position Ushio went into the kitchen with the food and Crow went back to helping Kiryu, Rua, Ruka and the kids decorate the house and set the dining room table. Everything had to be ready in the next half hour.

Yusei Fudo was currently sitting in a limo with his wife Aki and her parents. He was wondering what they were up to.

A week ago he and Aki had been having dinner at his in-laws house and all of them seemed to be nervous about something. Yusei had not wanted to say anything but the tension had become suffocating and it seemed like they really wanted to tell him something.

Finally he had asked, "Alright, what is wrong?"

All of them had jumped a little and Aki had asked, "Yusei what makes you thing something is wrong?"

Yusei looked at Aki and then he looked at his mother and father-in-law. He spoke in a quiet voice, "I can feel the tension in this room and it has reached the breaking point. If I have done something wrong then someone needs to tell me so I can correct it."

The senator spoke, "Nothing is wrong Yusei. There is just a… party we all need to go to and it is urgent you come with us."

Yusei was quiet and thinking about what he had heard.

His mother-in-law spoke, "Yusei, we know you don't like parties, but we really need you to come to this one."

Yusei was quiet for a few seconds. Then he said,

"I'll come to whatever you need me to come. When is this party?"

"A week from to today," Aki said

When Yusei and Aki had gone back to their apartment and both of them were getting ready for bed Yusei asked, "Aki why didn't you want to tell me about going to a party? You know if you needed me to go somewhere with you I would go with no argument."

Aki was brushing her hair out while Yusei had been talking. She said, "My parents and I know you don't like going to parties and everyone knows you don't like being in the spotlight or having a huge fuss made over you. I didn't know how you would react."

Yusei walked over to Aki and wrapped his arms around her middle. Then he placed his head on her shoulder and started talking softly,

"You know I would go with you to a party if it makes you happy. I told you when we were dating, when we got engaged and on our honeymoon that I would fight for you… care for you… die for you… go to hell and back for you…"

Aki closed her eyes and smiled while Yusei was planting kisses on her shoulder while he was saying what he would do for her.

"…. I don't ever want you to get hurt again or go through that time when you were alone."

"But I'm not alone anymore Yusei. You're my husband and that makes me very happy."

Both of them just quietly held each other for a while. Then Aki asked, "Will you come to this party?"

"Am I allowed to ask who or what this party is for?"

Aki smirked playfully, "You will have to wait until next week."

…A sudden screech brought Yusei back to reality and everyone looked out the window to see Martha's house. The windows were flooded with light and outside the house were duel runners and cars Yusei recognized immediately.

Aki put her hand in Yusei's hand and spoke cheerfully, "We're here!"

Yusei turned to face Aki and she saw a smile on his face. Yusei's in-laws saw his smile and were relieved at his reaction.

Yusei was about to speak when Aki placed her hand on his lips and said, "Wait until we're inside then you can say something."

When everyone in the car got to the door the door swung open to reveal Taiki wearing an ecstatic smile on his face.

"Uncle Yusei and Aunt Aki!" shouted Taiki, "You're here! You're here!"

Yusei picked up Taiki and said, "Hello Taiki. Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Yes!"

"That's good. Where is everyone?"

"Put me down Uncle Yusei and I will take you to them!"

Aki gave Taiki a smile and said, "Taiki, how do we ask, and what did we say about shouting?"

Taiki's smile dropped a little and he said, "Please put me down Uncle Yusei and we don't shout."

Yusei smiled and after he put Taiki down Taiki led all of them to the dining room where everyone came face to face with-

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUSEI!"

Yusei stood stunned by what he saw. The whole dining room was decorated with multi-colored streamers, different shades of blue balloons were bunched together like giant bouquets, the dining room table had a white table cloth on it, and in the middle was a giant cake with cobalt blue frosting with lit yellow candles and on the top of the cake was a picture of Stardust Dragon made out of icing.

Yusei saw his friends gathered around the table including Martha, the orphans, Dr. Scidmitt, Mr. Bashford, Saiga, Nico, and West.

But what saddened Yusei was Jack was nowhere to be seen. But considering Jack's behavior for the past seven years it wasn't surprising.

Rua ran to Yusei and spoke, "What do you think Yusei? We all planned a surprise birthday party for you! We're you surprised?"

Yusei gave Rua a hug and said to everyone, "Well… I kind of knew something was going on. But I didn't expect a birthday party."

Rua grinned, "We planned this party for a while. But the credit goes to Aki. She knew you had been working so hard you might forget when your birthday was."

Yusei turned to Aki and said softly, "You planned this?"

Aki smiled and said, "I wanted the first birthday we had as a married couple to be special. I learned from Martha that you worked constantly and would forget when special events happened like your birthday."

Yusei put his arm around Aki's shoulder and said, "Thank you Aki and," Yusei turned to everyone in the room "Thank you everyone for making this party happen. I only wish Jack could be here. It might help him…. recover."

Everyone nodded and the mood in the room deteriorated a little.

"Are you going to blow out your candles Yusei?" Rua asked, "I don't want wax on my slice of cake."

"Rua! This isn't your birthday!" snapped Ruka.

Everyone laughed in the room and Yusei walked over to the cake. Then everyone started singing "Happy Birthday"

While the singing was going on outside the house Slade was watching the party from his hiding spot under the trees. It was dark out and he was perfectly camouflaged with his black clothes and most of his chalky-white skin covered by his eye patch and mouth covering.

Slade watched the festivities with an uninterested gaze and; having smothered his emotions for years he didn't feel anything while the singing was going on.

_Humans_, Slade thought, _such emotional creatures. They show their emotions when they get married, when they have children, and when they lose someone or something. Some humans hide their emotions better than others but they are still an emotional race._

Slade's thoughts turned elsewhere, _**She**__ is not as emotional as __**she**__ used to be. For seven years __**she**__ has become stronger and her powers have grown immensely…. Yet even with her memories removed __**she**__ still has retained a small portion of her original personality. __**She **__has learned to use her powers correctly and soon the Duel Spirit World will fall because of her monsters…. But some part of her, of some size, still resists the Master and the Netherworld Crown._

Slade closed his eyes and thought, _And __**she**__ is the one the Master guards jealously … And I'm the one who has been ordered to be her bodyguard and instructor. If the Master ever thought I was getting attached…._

Slade opened his eyes, quieted his thoughts and turned his gaze back to the party.

After the last verse of "Happy Birthday" had been sung and before Yusei could blow out the candles there came a-

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Someone was banging on the front door so hard they were going to break it down. Then came a roar from the outside,

"USHIO! USHIO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Everyone in the room winced and knew Jack Atlas was at the front door.

Martha gritted her teeth and went to the door. She had taught Jack not to bang doors or yell like that. It seemed to Martha Jack had lost his manners since Carly's death seven years ago.

Rua looked worried and asked, "Will Martha be alright?"

Kiryu spoke, "If there is one thing Jack should still be afraid of… it's an angry Martha."

Everyone listened when Martha opened the door and heard what happened.

"USHIO I… oh Martha… I didn't mean to-"

"Jack Atlas! I did not raise you to yell or bang doors like a madman!"

"But Martha this is urg-…. Owwwwww!"

Everyone in the dining room cringed when they heard Jack yell. Yusei, Crow, Kiryu, and the kids knew Martha had Jack by the ear.

"Owwwww! Owwwwww! Owwwwwwwwww! Martha let go!"

From the sounds of things Martha was dragging Jack by the ear down to the dining room.

The door opened and in came Martha with Jack. Then when both of them were in the room Martha let go of Jack and spoke in a stern voice,

"Now Jack Atlas you are going to tell us what is so important that you had to interrupt Yusei's birthday party and yell and bang like an uncivilized person at my front door."

While Jack was rubbing his ear everyone in the room looked back at him.

On the surface nothing appeared to have changed. Jack still was athletic, thin, had blond hair that was still carefully styled with hair gel and his skin was still flawless. Jack Atlas's personality was still arrogant, prideful and his ego was still showing. His dueling style was still the same, he could still activate his burning soul power, and he had kept rising in the dueling world until he had reached his long waited title of "The Duel King."

But something had changed under the surface. Most people agreed when Carly Nagsia died seven years ago Jack had never moved on and he had stopped grieving for her. Jack had paid for Carly's entire funeral and paid the cemetery extra to keep her headstone flawless. Every week a florist in Neo Domino delivered five red roses to the grave and Jack made sure the roses were always fresh and clean. The only times Jack ever came back to Neo Domino City was for Dueling Tournaments, Christmas, Carly's birthday and the day Carly had died.

Jack also had trouble keeping girlfriends. If was as if he was trying to find a replacement that matched Carly's personality and talents. No one had met his expectations and each girl lasted a maximum of six months.

The grieving had gotten so bad that Jack's sponsors and agent had to place him on anti-depressants and made him go see a therapist. That had been eight months ago and there had been some improvements in his moods.

But everyone in this room believed Jack would carry his grief to the grave.

Jack finished rubbing his ear and looked up at the decorations. Everyone saw his skin turn slightly redder with embarrassment.

"Oh… I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Jack said quietly, "I just need to speak with Ushio about-"

"Jack what is so important that you couldn't speak with someone at Security H.Q.?" Ushio snapped, "And this isn't 'anything;' this is Yusei's birthday that you have interrupted!"

Jack shot Yusei a dirty look and hissed, "Why didn't anyone invite me to this? I would have sent a-"

"Jack we did invite you," Aki interrupted, "We mailed a paper invitation and sent you an email. But it is obvious you never got the invite. Now what is wrong?"

Jack stood up and everyone saw the look in his eye. His eyes were filled with rage. Everyone didn't think it was because Jack missed the invitation to this party. It was something else that made him livid. What Jack said next made them cringe.

"Carly Nagisa's grave has been vandalized."

Everyone was quiet for a second then Ushio spoke, "Martha, please take Taiki somewhere else."

"But daddy-"

"No buts Taiki! You will go with Martha!"

"But Uncle Yusei hasn't blown out the candles on his birthday cake!"

Everyone looked back at the cake and saw the candles had shrunk to less than half an inch. Yusei quickly blew out the candles and there was some scattered applause from everyone. After the candles had been blown Martha took Taiki into the next room and Dr. Schmidt took the cake with him.

Crow's "Little Nerds" wanted to stay as well but Crow wouldn't allow it.

"All of you are going into the next room with Martha."

"But Crow we want to-"

"I know you want to stay and help but the answer is no! Now go in the other room!"

The Little Nerds made faces but went into the next room taking Mr. Bashford with them.

Kiyru also spoke, "Nico and West go with the others."

"Awww Kiyru-"

"No arguments! Follow Martha into the next room!"

Nico and West got up and followed the others. But West mumbled under his breath, "….. I'm not a kid anymore…."

After everyone had gone Ushio, Mikage, Yusei, Aki, Crow, Stephanie, Kiryu, Misty, Saiga, the senator and his wife gathered around Jack.

"All right Jack. What happened?" asked Ushio

Jack began his tale, "Three days ago I got a call from the cemetery saying there had been an intruder near Carly's grave. The grounds keeper said they saw a figure standing over the headstone. It was dark out and the only description they could give was the intruder was very tall. The next day when he went to check the headstone he saw an inscription carved on Carly's headstone."

Jack stopped talking and pulled out a picture from his trench coat. He placed the image in the middle so everyone could see.

"The grounds keeper took a picture and sent it to me. I pay him extra to keep Carly's resting place neat and clean."

The picture showed a light grey headstone with a picture of a dove carved into the top of the headstone. The words on the headstone went like this:

**CARLY NAGSIA**

**BORN: XX-XX-20XX**

**DIED: XX-XX-20XX**

**A TRUE FRIEND **

Then underneath the last sentence was a crudely carved sentence that said:

**Bearer of the Netherworld Crown**

Everyone stared at the last sentence with sickening silence.

After a few seconds Jack continued talking, "I went to Carly's grave before I came here and that message is on there. I made a rubbing of the message and I brought it with me."

Jack reached into his trench coat and pulled out a piece of notebook paper. On the paper was a rubbing with the words "Bearer of the Netherworld Crown."

The silence continued for several seconds before Jack spoke with irritation, "Does anyone know what a 'Netherworld Crown' is? I need to know so I can find this cretin and make them pay!"

Yusei spoke, "Netherworld Crown…. I've never heard of that before. It sounds like something the Earthbound Immortals would have. Kiyru, Misty did the Dark Signers ever have an object called the 'Netherworld Crown?' "

Kiyru spoke, "I was the third person to be turned into a Dark Signer and not once did I ever hear about something called a 'Netherworld Crown.' It sounds like something the Earthbound Immortals would not have given to a Dark Signer."

Misty nodded and continued, "We can't rule out the possibility that maybe Rudger or Rex Goodwin knew about something called the 'Netherworld Crown.' They were higher up than the rest of the Dark Signers…. Then there is the possibility that someone is doing this for a cheap thrill."

While Kiyru and Misty had been talking Ruka heard Kuribon squeak and what Kuribon said made Ruka shiver.

When Misty finished speaking Rua saw his sister shivering and asked, "Ruka, what's wrong?"

"Kuribon just said-"

Ruka didn't finish. The arms of Yusei, Aki, Jack, Crow, Ruka, and Rua began to burn with an intense pain. With the pain came a crimson glow and after a few seconds the marks of the Crimson Dragon appeared on all six signers.

The signers stared at the marks with disbelief. Their power was no longer needed and everything had been peaceful for nine years.

The only thing everyone was sure of was that something bad was going to happen.

Before anyone could say anything Ushio's phone started ringing. Ushio has barely said "Hello" when a scream filled with panic flooded the room.

"SIRR, SIRR… THERE'S A-A-A GIGANTIC… T-T-THING MADE OUT OF TOPSOIL, PLANTS, AND ROCKS HEADING TO NEO DOMINO CITY!"

Everyone winced at the volume of the caller. This sounded like a prank call. But the panic in the caller's voice was far too real to be a prank.

And in the background was a thudding sound. Like the sounds of huge footsteps.

"What do you mean a gigantic thing made out of topsoil, plants, and rocks is heading to Neo Domino City?"

"SIR, YOU REALLY NEED TO COME HERE! IT'S GETTING CLOSER TO NEO DOMINO CITY!"

Suddenly Martha burst into the room and said to everyone, "You need to see this! The news channels have a live feed on this thing!"

When everyone got to the room the T.V. was showing something… huge and lumbering on two legs with elongated arms, and with glowing mist-green eyes coming closer to the city.

Slade watched from his hiding spot under the trees as the Signers, Ushio, and Kiyru ran to their Duel Runners and cars to go to fight the monster that was heading to their city.

Slade knew the creature the Signers would try to stop wouldn't be harmed by the attacks of the Crimson Dragon and its servants.

The Gaia Golem would tear the dragons apart and as long as it was on land it would continue regenerating after it was damaged.

Besides the Gaia Golem wasn't there to destroy the city; it was there to lure the Crimson Dragon out of hiding and have the Crimson Dragon's energy drained. The Master only wanted the Crimson Dragon's power for now. Later when the Master's Black Bodies had invaded enough human and Duel Spirit bodies then the city would be destroyed.

Slade shifted his pack and felt the weight of the huge crystal inside his knapsack that would hold the Crimson Dragon's energy when it had been drained.

Slade turned, left the yard and traveled to where the crystal was to be set up.

While traveling Slade's thoughts focused on what had happened, _So… Jack Atlas got my message after all. His love for Carly Nagisa has lasted longer than originally predicted. Humans are quick to forget what has happened to them. They move on and make the same mistakes… but Jack Atlas; despite his arrogance, ego and pride, has never stopped loving Carly._

Slade stopped for a second when a new thought came to him, _Could it be that Jack Atlas feels regret that he didn't tell Carly he loved her again?... I watched her for three and a half years. I saw her when her heart broke and saw the process that humans go though called grieving. Would he still love her if he saw her again?_

Slade shook his head and continued on his way thinking, _No that is not possible. The Master would never allow Jack Atlas near her. Besides Jack Atlas loves what she was before her transformation. Jack Atlas would never love Lady Aslla Piscu and her memories of her previous life were taken away before she came out of that cocoon. _

**Here is chapter one and the Signers are being lured into a trap. I gave the readers what one of the orbs where. Carly; or Lady Aslla Piscu as she will be called for most of the story, had her memories removed. This is going to be a major problem for the Signers and their allies down the road.**

**If some of the backgrounds on the pairs were short I apologize. I will try to add more detail later on.**

**For the FaithShipping fans I gave Yusei kissing Aki. I hope you liked it.**

**As for Slade's thoughts…. Could it be that Jack Atlas has a rival for Carly (Lady Asllu Piscu)?**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2: Before the Battle

**I left the readers off with a gigantic creature lumbering toward Neo Domino. The Signers (with their birthmarks returned to them), Ushio and Kiyru are heading out to stop this monster.**

**Again the name of the website from the prologue has failed to appear so I just placed it on my Profile Page. This time the name of the website showed.**

**I also updated the Monster Guide. The Guide now has Gaia Golem and Black Bodies listed. At the end of each chapter the guide will be updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.**

Chapter 2 – Before the Battle

The Signers along with Kiyru and Ushio were heading to where a perimeter had been set up about a mile from where the gigantic monster slowly coming.

Ushio was riding to the perimeter in a Security Jeep with Kiyru, Yusei and Aki as passengers. Crow was riding on his runner with Ruka as a passenger. Jack had Rua riding behind him on his Wheel of Fortune.

Everyone had their Duel Disks and decks with them. Originally everyone had wanted to Duel Yusei for old time's sake on his birthday. Aki had secretly packed her deck and Yusei's deck so everyone could duel him. With Jack he always had his deck with him.

When everyone had made it to the perimeter all of them saw large crowds of people having to be contained by Security. When the people up front saw the Signers they began cheering and chanting their names.

"The Signers have come to save us!"

"They will beat that monster the same way they defeated Yliaster!"

"With the Crimson Dragon that creature doesn't stand a chance!"

The Signer's and their friends ignored the crowds and quickly ran into the command tent. Inside the perimeter were Security officers and Officials from Neo Domino City.

When everyone made it to the command tent they saw Yeager, the director of Neo Domino City, was having a fit about the monster coming toward the city.

"Where did this thing come from?! How could a giant monster just appear out of nowhere and come-"

He stopped yelling when he saw the Signers (and their throbbing marks) and spoke in a quieter tone that didn't hide the fact he was panicking,

"Well… good thing you are all here. And an even better thing you all have your marks back. Now can any of you tell me what that huge creature is?"

Yusei spoke quickly, "We don't know what this thing is and how it got here. What we do know this creature's appearance is serious enough to have the Crimson Dragon place marks on our arms again."

"Well is it a Duel Spirit or is it the Netherworld King?"

Yeager was addressing the question to everyone who had just arrived but Ruka heard Kuribon squeak and spoke,

"Kuribon says it's not the Netherworld King but this huge creature isn't a Duel Spirit. What Kuribon does know is this creature has been contaminated with a dark power that is very different from what we have encountered."

Kiyru looked at Ruka and spoke, "So… this dark power isn't from an Earthbound Immortal or the Netherworld?"

Ruka shook her head, "No, this is… different."

Ushio spoke, "What I would like to know is how do we stop a creature that big? From its size and movements it won't take very long to get to the city and destroy everything."

The Crimson Dragon answered Ushio's question by having the Signer's dragon cards glow a Crimson color. Ushio saw his Goyo Guardian card glow and Kiyru also saw his Infernity Doom Dragon glowing.

_Ruka…_

Ruka gave a start and everyone saw Ancient Fairy Dragon appear in a ghostly image.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Ruka said softly.

_Ruka… the entity coming to this city cannot be stopped by normal methods. The Crimson Dragon has given some of its power to its servants we can become real in this world. When our cards are placed on Duel Disks we will have the power to physically battle this entity._

Crow spoke, "So why are Ushio and Kiyru's ace cards glowing as well?"

_The Crimson Dragon has seen their strength and has granted them some of its power so this creature will be stopped._

Kiyru bit his lip and spoke, "I'm not worthy of the Crimson Dragon's power. I was once a Dark Signer who was used by evil to destroy the world. Why would the Crimson Dragon want to grant me some of its power?"

_The Crimson Dragon has seen you change Kiyru. The Crimson Dragon knows you were used by evil but has seen you are willing to fight for your friends and protect what you hold dear. This is why you have earned the right to use some of the Crimson Dragon's power._

Kiyru looked up in surprise and Yusei saw Kiyru's eyes get moist.

Kiyru spoke softly, "Then I will help you fight and I won't stop until that thing is gone."

Ushio nodded and said, "The same here. I won't let that thing near the woman I love or our son."

_Then all of you must go now. Every second that passes causes the entity to come closer._

Aki spoke quickly, "Ancient Fairy Dragon… before we leave I have to know something. Do you know what that thing is that keeps heading toward us?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke sadly, _No… I do not know what the entity is or where it comes from. The only thing I do know is this entity seethes with a dark energy that I have never encountered before._

Everyone was disappointed by the answer but Ruka gave a small smile to Ancient Fairy Dragon and said, "Thank you Ancient Fairy Dragon."

_Hurry before it gets closer…_

With that last answer Ancient Fairy Dragon vanished.

Yeager, who had been staring at the interview with bug-eyed shock, came back to the present and asked, "Well, when are you all leaving to stop this thing?"

Less than ten minutes later the Signers and their allies had left the perimeter and were headed toward the giant creature.

While the Signers had been heading to the perimeter Slade had made his way to a large clearing that had a clear view of Neo Domino City and the Gaia Golem's movement.

The clearing was active with movement. Stationed around the clearing were Securities possessed by Black Bodies in full uniform and advanced weapons; the best Neo Domino had to offer. Walking around the perimeter and making the unnerving sounds of whispering and hissing were Black Slime Creepers (the same kind that had followed Slade to the car crash seven years earlier). There were several Black Slime Creepers within the camp setting up the spot where the crystal was going to be placed.

While walking toward where the crystal would be stationed Slade's saw a large medieval style black tent set up to have a clear view of the coming battle between the Signers and the Gaia Golem. On both sides of the tent opening were two banners on six foot tall poles. Every banner had an image of a black crown outlined in white on a black background.

Slade knew from looking at the banners that Lady Aslla Piscu was here.

Slade felt his trench coat being tugged and saw a Black Slime Creeper gesturing to his knapsack. Slade knew the crystal inside was needed for this plan to work. But he needed to know why Lady Aslla Piscu was here.

"You will get the crystal in a minute," Slade spoke quietly, "First I must pay my respects to Lady Aslla Piscu."

The Black Slime Creeper backed off and Slade walked to the tent opening. When he got there Slade dipped his head and spoke in his quiet voice,

"My Lady, your bodyguard and servant Slade, asks permission to enter."

Inside the tent came a soft but commanding voice, "I give you permission to enter Slade."

Slade wiped his feet outside the tent and walked inside the tent.

It was dark inside the tent but after Slade's vision had adjusted to the darkness he saw the interior of the tent was much larger than outside suggested. The floor had soft rugs covering the ground and large cushions were scattered about (the sizes ranging from couch throw pillows to four foot by four foot bed pillows). The majority of the tent was black but there patterns that were glowing light blues and eerily glowing royal purples. In the middle of the room was an elaborately carved crystal chair that seemed to be quietly glowing a strange white light.

And sitting on the chair in the middle of the room was Lady Aslla Piscu herself.

When Lady Aslla Piscu had come out of the cocoon seven years ago there had been a lot of physical changes. The lady's features now looked like she was a member of the high born aristocracy. But Carly Nagsia's original face was still there. Her skin was very pale and reminded one of moonstones used in jewelry (Her skin also had the ability to semi-glow in the dark). The lady was taller than she had been as Carly Nagsia by six inches. The soft comforting curves that Carly had had were somewhat gone and the lady was skinnier than Carly had been. Her hair was blacker than death's cloak, was straight and went to her waist. The Lady's lips were dark and reminded one of the kinds of lips people find on vampires or corpses.

The most noticeable physical change was the Lady's arms. The arms were covered in a black shell (same shade as the hair) that went from the tips of her fingers to three inches past the elbows. The shell acted more like a second layer of skin then the shells found on animals. The shell had a spiral design in white that mimicked the spiral pattern from the Duel Monster card "The Black Magician." The Lady's fingernails were long, moonstone colored, and reminded one of talons from birds of prey.

But the most interesting and sad part of Lady Aslla Piscu were her eyes. The eyes matched the eyes Carly Nagsia had had as a Dark Signer. But Carly Nagsia; even with the need for glasses, had been able to see.

Lady Aslla Piscu was stone cold blind.

To counteract the loss of sight Lady Aslla Piscu's other four physical senses (touch, taste, smell, and hearing) had been greatly advanced. The underdeveloped parts of Lady Aslla Piscu's human brain had been highly developed by a combination of the Netherworld Crown and some of the Master's power. The combination of the other four senses and brain development made physical sight a major problem than a major help.

Lady Aslla Piscu spoke softly, "You are surprised to see me here Slade."

Slade spoke in his quiet voice, "I did not expect you here my lady. I thought you would be at your palace, 'The Humming Bird's Nest.'"

Lady Aslla Piscu's kept her face, mind and heart clear of that remark and said, "I spoke to the Master and said that I could not be contained in my palace while this is going on. The Master knows I have a stake in this operation. I don't need to say why."

Slade nodded and kept quiet. He knew perfectly well why Lady Aslla Piscu would be interested in this operation and the Crimson Dragon's power.

The Lady continued talking, "For seven years my army has grown under my care and attention. When the time comes for the Duel Spirit world to fall my army will be the first to enter and take what is left of the remaining Duel Sprits who are not infected by Black Bodies like the members of Security outside the perimeter."

Slade could sense Lady Aslla Piscu was frustrated about having the Master keeping a close eye on her and keeping her mostly confined in her palace. He needed to say something to keep her from saying anything that could be used later to discredit her.

Slade spoke carefully in his quiet tone, "My Lady, I need to remind you that as your bodyguard and instructor you must keep your emotions and thoughts still, quiet and hidden."

The Lady glared at Slade. Slade ignored that and continued talking quietly,

"My Lady, you have come a long way over seven years and you have made significant improvements with your power and abilities. But there are still some problems with controlling certain emotions like anger and your thoughts. There are those in the Master's Army who could use those thoughts and emotions against you."

Slade could still feel the frustration inside the Lady. Slade continued talking, "If you need to give the Master a request or need something to change then you must ask the Master the correct way."

Before Lady Aslla Piscu could respond to this a smell came into the tent and outside the door came a raspy voice asking,

"My Lady, may I come in please? I have what you ordered from the café.

The Lady nodded and spoke, "Yes you may come in."

The tent opened and in walked a member of Neo Domino Security with a small brown bag and a coffee holder holding three medium sized paper cups of coffee. The bag and coffee ups held the logo of La Green Café and smell from the coffee cups was Blue Eyes White Mountain coffee.

The Security member held out the coffee and the bag. The man spoke in his raspy voice, "I got three cups of Blue Eyes White Mountain with extra cream and sugar. I also got the cinnamon roll my Lady requested."

Lady Aslla Piscu spoke softly, "Take one cup of Blue Eyes White Mountain to the Master and send my thanks for letting me come here."

The Black Body spoke, "It will be done my Lady."

After the Black Body had left with the coffee Slade looked at Lady Aslla Piscu and the food the Black Body had brought with it.

Slade knew the reason the Master did not let Lady Aslla Piscu out of her palace often. The Master had taken her sight and memories to prevent her from going to the Signers for help. The Master felt if Lady Aslla Piscu came in contact with anything that came from her previous life it could trigger a memory the Master might have missed.

Carly Nagsia might have been a clumsy awkward wannabe reporter. But she had a beautiful strong heart and had developed an inner strength from being near the Signers. Lady Aslla Piscu still had some of those characteristics and the Master would not take any chances of an encounter.

This was why Slade was staring at the two cups of Blue Eyes White Mountain the same way people stare at poisonous insects. Carly Nagsia had had the same coffee a lot with Jack Atlas and she liked her coffee with cream and sugar.

"My Lady, May I ask why you ordered coffee and a cinnamon roll?"

Lady Aslla Piscu turned her head in Slade's direction and spoke plainly, "I had heard of a coffee called Blue Eyes White Mountain that people consider quite delectable. I thought I should have some," the lady paused for a second then asked, "Would you like a cup Slade?"

Slade knew better than to make Lady Aslla Piscu think something was wrong so he said, "If that is what you wish my Lady."

After handing over the cup to Slade (who was watching her like a hawk) and inhaled the aroma. The coffee had a nice smell that made Lady Aslla Piscu smile.

_Mmmm… _Lady Aslla Piscu mentally purred_ such a pleasant smell. I can tell why people talk about Blue Eyes White Mountain._

But before she could taste the coffee a raspy voice outside the tent called,

"My Lady, the dragons have appeared and are preparing to battle the Gaia Golem. There are also two monsters that do not belong to Signers. The crystal must be set up now!"

Lady Aslla Piscu's sightless eyes turned to the tent flap and spoke, "I will come out now. Tell the Conduit Controllers the Gaia Golem is to keep the Signer Dragons busy until the Crimson Dragon arrives! The Master wants to keep the Dragons and the Crimson Dragon alive."

The possessed Security Officer bowed and left. Lady Aslla Piscu got up from her chair and placed her coffee on the rug.

"I will have to taste it later," the lady spoke, "Slade, have the crystal set up and see to it everything is in place. Nothing must go wrong while the Crimson Dragon is having its power drained."

Slade dipped his head and said quietly, "It will be done my Lady."

After Lady Aslla Piscu left Slade gave an uncharacteristic sigh of relief. For now nothing unexpected had happened. He would have to get rid of the Blue Eyes White Mountain coffee, and for good measure, get rid of the cinnamon roll.

As Slade was setting up the crystal and Lady Aslla Piscu was focusing her abilities on the beginning of the battle a thought came to him,

_Lady Aslla Piscu, your looks were altered to make Carly Nagsia look like an old hag. You would be described by a normal human as horrifyingly, inhumanly, and hauntingly beautiful. Human men would either fall at your feet or run from you in terror. But there is one man who would hate your looks and demand you change back._

The crystal was set up and Slade stole a glance at Lady Aslla Piscu. She had on a deep red cloak with silver lining inside the cloak. The hood was pulled up covering her head. When they had been talking in the tent Lady Aslla Piscu had been wearing a black empire styled dress with V-neck top and cap sleeves. The dress had silver feather patterned decoration on the bottom of the dress, the neckline, and at the ends of the sleeves.

Lady Aslla Piscu always dressed in black with different colored trimmings or jewelry.

As Slade looked he thought,_ Jack Atlas loved Carly Nagsia's plain looks and her personality. He would hate the change as much as I have hated the change that made Carly Nagsia into what she is now._

Slade quieted his thoughts and went about finishing the preparations.

As Lady Aslla Piscu used her powers to "see" what was going to happen her own thoughts came to her,

_How I love these moments to myself. A few precious seconds when my thoughts are not monitored and I know I am not being watched from within my palace by the Black Phantoms who are my servants or by the Master's power. The humans would trade their souls for what I own, but they take their freedom of movement, their privacy, and their own thoughts safely inside their heads where no one can see what they think for granted. _

Lady Aslla Piscu closed her sightless eyes and thought, _The Master keeps giving me gifts that do not want. Every week truckloads of gifts like clothes, artwork, and jewelry. I have asked more than once I want the gift giving to stop. But the Master ignores my cries and will not stop. What good are gifts when there is no one to share them with or give to?_

Lady Aslla Piscu felt her eyes begin to tear up and thought sadly,_ What I want the Master can never give. That is why this operation must go without any problems and why the Crimson Dragon's power must be drained._

_This is why my creation must live…._

**This chapter was short but I gave the reader an idea about what Lady Aslla Piscu has been going through for seven years. What we have is the Crimson Dragon giving some of its power to the Signers and showing Ushio and Kiyru that it recognizes their strength (and knows Kiyru was being used).**

**I wanted Lady Aslla Piscu to have a major makeover that will have an effect on everyone in later chapters. **

**So Lady Aslla Piscu has a creation that she is willing to do anything to help it live. The question is: What is this creation and what is it for?**

**It does look like Slade has some feelings for Lady Aslla Piscu or what she once was. Later chapters will tell.**

**Please R&R. **


End file.
